chronostarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Reisil, Daughter of Gozi
Loud, rowdy, and pugnacious, it is a wonder in itself that Reisil, Daughter of Gozi is allowed to be a paladin at all. Despite her rough edges, however, she is incredibly morally just, and believes firmly in goodness and helping people. Of course, if she can wrestle them after assisting them, all the better. Background Her earliest memories were of war. The Second Galactic War, to be precise -- fought mainly far away, in the siege of the planet Beyne. It seemed every day was filled with triumphant telecasts boasting of the Alamo Empire's assured victory and her parents' worried glances her way when she smiled at the announcers. War was not a good thing, her parents tried to explain to her. War hurt people. But young Reisil was not convinced. After all, if war was so painful, why then was her life so good? Where was all the hurt war was causing? She would soon find it. 2950. Dralvarus, Raljikka. The Veriol Alliance was fighting a losing battle, and they knew it. In a last-ditch effort to do some damage to the enemy, a rogue Veriol squadron, stranded on Dralvarus, open-fired on civilians. Though Reisil herself was uninjured, both of her parents were killed in the firefight. Alone and frightened, she escaped the battleground, only to stumble upon a sleeping child of a race she had never seen before. Or at least, she thought it was only a child. Truthfully, it was Arplakoon the Timedreamer, a god of time. 'There are others who suffer like you do,' he told her. 'Will you help them, no matter where or when they are?' Though she was still young, Reisil thought of the pain of losing her parents, and she thought of the others Arplakoon spoke of. She decided if she could help prevent or soothe their suffering, she should. And so she agreed to the Timedreamer's offer, and was inducted into the Order of Arplakoon as a Timesworn Paladin. Jumping through the timeways to whenever she was needed, there was not a particular when she belonged to anymore. Reisil was now as much an orphan as she was an orphan of time. She never lingered in a particular time for very long, staying only to help who Arplakoon directed before jumping to another time to help someone else. However, when she was in 4306, Reisil fell in love. He was different from her in every way. He was polite where she was crude, quiet where she was loud, serene where she was excitable, and she loved him for all his differences and for everything he was. However, when she discovered she was going to have his child, Reisil was torn. She knew she would have to leave this time whenever Arplakoon called on her next, and she did not want her future child to know the pain she knew of losing a parent. Reisil decided to leave before her egg hatched. She left before her child could get to know her, and thus, suffer losing her later. Leaving him -- leaving them both -- was incredibly difficult for her, and to this day remains the hardest choice she has had to make. Now, she continues to leap through the timeways to whenever she is needed, though she often wonders if she made the right choice... Seventh Dream of Arplakoon stuff Image Gallery (Reisil Shrine) Reisil.png|Reisil by sarah Category:Ealdremen Player Characters Category:Characters Category:Seventh Dream